1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation apparatus using the Rankine cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power generation apparatus such as one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-353571 has been known.
The power generation apparatus described in the above-mentioned publication includes a steam generator which generates high pressure steam serving as a working medium, a turbine power generator which includes a turbine driven by the high pressure steam, a power generator which carries out power generation in accordance with the drive of the turbine, a condenser which cools and condenses low pressure steam after the drive of the turbine, and a liquid transfer pump which pressurizes and transfers the working medium after the condensation into the steam generator.
In the power generation apparatus, the working medium is used to cool a stator of the power generator. Specifically, a cooling jacket is provided on an outer peripheral portion of the stator (housing which stores the stator) of the power generator. Then, the stator is cooled by a part of the working medium (condensed liquid) pressurized by the liquid transfer pump, which is led to the cooling jacket of the generator. The working medium which has cooled the stator is returned from the cooling jacket to the condenser.